Valentines day in the fedual era
by princesstarfire
Summary: Tehehehehe The Ice Prince, Rin, Kagome and InuYasha attempt to celebrate Valentines Day after Rin hears about it from Kagome very short drabble


Summary: Tehehehehe The Ice Prince, Rin, Kagome and InuYasha attempt to celebrate Valentines Day after Rin hears about it from Kagome very short drabble

Disclaimer: I do not own sexy Shesshomaru sniff or anyone else they belong to ruimiko but I can still dream and use fan fiction

A/N 1st InuYasha one shot

15-Year-old Rin ran through a flower field, bouquet of her favorite flowers in hand, kimono flapping gently against the breeze the teen couldn't get back to her lord fast enough. Earlier that week Shesshomaru had let her go visit his half brother InuYasha, and his mate Kagome. That's when Rin heard Kagome talking about Valentine's Day, being the curious girl she was Rin inquired what Valentines Day was exactly. Soaking up the information Kagome gave her like a sponge, Rin had returned to her home at the western lands extremely happy and full of idea's. Humming as she entered the hall Rin stopped by a mirror to make sure she looked presentable for Shesshomaru-Sama, satisfied with her reflection Rin walked down the hall flowers still in hand only to fall and crush them by tripping over a certain Toad.

"Ack! Stupid girl watch where you're going!" Jaken got up brushing him self off, muttering about useless humans Rin glared

"Look what you did to my flowers!" Rin shrieked Jaken rolled his eyes

"Who cares about your stupid flower's human, what if you had broken my precious staff with your clumsiness." Rin sighed exasperated

"These were for Lord Shesshomaru now they're ruined!" Jaken looked at the crushed flowers that Rin was so obviously upset about it they now laid in a pile on the floor stems here and there petals crushed or torn

"Well if you had been watching where you were going you wouldn't have fallen! And besides Lord Shesshomaru is a great Inu Taiyouki what does he need for gifts of flowers from little humans such as your self." Glaring down Rin raised her foot and "accidentally" kicked Jaken into a corner before turning and walking down the long hall to find her Lord. She found him the Library. Most women didn't know how to read, Lord Shesshomaru had taught Rin since he had revived her 7 years ago.

"Um Lord Shesshomaru...I wish to speak with you if it is alright." Rin waited timidly for her lord to allow or reject her request, not bothering to turn his head Shesshomaru spoke.

"You may." Smiling Rin entered the room and sat in the seat across from her lord.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about Rin?" Rin smiled

"I would like to give you a, a...she paused as tried to remember the word...Valantine valentone oh Valentine's Day present! Yes I would like to give you a Valentine Lord Shesshomaru." Shesshomaru although his faced remained emotionless raised an eyebrow amused

"And where prey tell where did you find out about this...Valentines Day was it?"

"From Kagome...she and InuYasha are celebrating it and it sounds like lots of fun Lord Shesshomaru you give the people you love and your friend's candy and Jewlry and hearts!" So it was a human holiday, Shesshomaru had to raise his eyebrow again at the last thing Rin said. Hearts? These humans with their pathetic emotions and stupid holidays. Now they were going around handing each other organs, and over expressing there already, bothersome human feelings...still, Rin seemed exceptionally excited. And from what he understood it was only one day, what could it hurt?

"Alright Rin we will...celebrate this Valentines Day." Rin's smile grew so wide Shesshomaru thought it might fall off her face, jumping up Rin bowed slightly before running off...obviously to find him some sort of trinket or other to give him. He smirked; he supposed he should find some type of trinket for her as well. And with that he was off, a few days later Shesshomaru was once again taking Rin to see, InuYasha and Kagome, she wanted to deliver their Valentines Day gifts to them on the actuall day. Kagome stepped out of the hut to greet them

"Rin!" Kagome ran to give the younger girl a hug

"Ack Kagome...your gifts...are getting...squished...and I can't breathe!"

"Oops!" Sheepishly Kagome released Rin from her death lock before glancing at Shesshomaru

"It's nice to see you again as well Shesshomaru." Shesshomaru merely looked at her, rolling her eyes Kagome ushered them into the hut.

"InuYasha we have guests." InuYasha walked in only to unsheathe his sword

"Shesshomaru you bastard what are you doing here!" Despite the truce the two had made due to Rin and Kagome's obvious closeness, they still didn't like each other very much

"Sheathe your sword InuYasha; I am merely here to make sure Rin delivers her gifts to you and your mate." As if to confirm it Rin held out her gifts, Kagome meanwhile just glared at InuYasha could he not get through one meeting with his brother without pulling out that sword.

"InuYasha put it away or ill "it" you!" InuYasha winced he hated when she used that muttering he put away his sword and leaned against a wall

"Here Kagome Chan this for you!" Handing Kagome a heart shaped jade necklace with the sign for friendship carved in it, Kagome put on the necklace, touched deeply

"Thank you Rin." nodding Rin timidly walked over to InuYasha.

"This is for you InuYasha." InuYasha feh'd as Rin handed InuYasha a new sheathe his old was getting worn out. InuYasha muttered a "thanks." After which Kagome presented Rin with her gift. Rin gave her last gift to Shesshomaru.

"This is for you lord Shesshomaru...my mother said that it protects whoever wears it she said, to give it to someone who is dear to me." Timidly she handed Shesshomaru the necklace, waiting for him to reject she closed her eye's but was surprised as she felt the weight lighten and Shesshomaru put the necklace in his sleeve. Smiling Rin opened her mouth to thank Kagome but InuYasha cut her off

"Oi Shesshomaru that's rude don't you have something for Rin?" InuYasha snickered Shesshomaru looked coldly at him

"Actually InuYasha I do." That got them Rin was especially surprised as Shesshomaru pulled a small sack from his sleeve

"Here." He said dropping the small sack in Rin's hand, staring at it curiously Rin opened it put her hand in, than yanked it out shrieking

"What's in there my Lord?" The regal youki just looked at her

"It is a heart Rin," he stated simply, taking back the bag he turned it over and on the table was a heart, a real heart. Suddenly Kagome and Rin burst out screaming at the top of their lungs InuYasha flattened and covered his ears, as the girls scrambled away from the table Kagome got a broom in her hand ready to smack it if needed

"Oi Shesshomaru shut her up!" InuYasha whimpered, after a few more minutes the girls calmed down

"What the heck kind of gift is that Shesshomaru!" Kagome screeched Shesshomaru looked at with an are-you-completely-insane-human!

"Did Rin not say Humans like exchanging heart's on this particular day, this Shesshomaru is not in the mood for foolish games miko." Shesshomaru stated letting a bit of irritation into his normally calm face

"Shesshomaru you weren't supposed to give her a real heart! You were supposed to give her something like this!" Kagome snatched out a paper heart to show Shesshomaru. Suddenly InuYasha burst out laughing

"Oi Baka you couldn't even get Rin the right gift!" Glaring Shesshomaru strode over to the Hanyou currently laughing on the ground and kicked him into a wall.

"Rin this Shesshomaru will be outside finish up soon." With that Shesshomaru strode out of the room Kagome, and Rin just stared

"Um I think I should go with him now." Rin stated in a small voice she knew that Shesshomaru was angry

"Yeah ill um see you later ok Rin Chan." Rin smiled

"Yes...bye Kagome bye InuYasha!" With that, Rin ran to catch up with Shesshomaru.

"Lord Shesshomaru...are you mad at me?" She asked timidly she waited for a while...no response

"Lord Shesho..."

"My hearing is perfectly fine Rin I heard you the first time." He replied

"Oh...my lord I didn't mean to displease you I did not know that..."

"It's fine Rin." Sighing Rin knew that the conversation was over when they reached the western lands Shesshomaru went to his room and Rin to hers. Some time passed before Rin left her room and went to the gardens...it was her favorite place to sit and think. Picking up a few flower one particular flower stood out, a sliver one, Rin smiled to her self it reminded her of a certain Inu Youki. Sighing Rin failed to notice the silhouette behind her.

"You missed dinner." Rin jumped

"Oh my lord I apologize you scared me." Rin looked down at her feet; Shesshomaru had to keep himself from rolling his eyes in annoyance

"Rin I am not upset with you now stop that this minute." Rin raised her head and looked at her Lord silver hair, golden eyes, a fine featured face he truly was the picture of perfection.

"This Shesshomaru has another gift for you." Rin looked surprised

"Really? Lord Shesshomaru you did not have to..." Shesshomaru cut her off

"I...wanted to." Handing her another package Rin took hesitantly, opening it she gasped...inside was a necklace with Shesshomaru family symbol embedded in it.

"This is, is it for ME lord Shesshomaru?" Shesshomaru looked amused

"I handed it to you did I not." Rin blinked a few times

"I don't know what to say...thank you Lord Shesshomaru!" out of excitement Rin jumped on him and hugged him, and for once Shesshomaru returned it.

A/N so yeah I already did a teen Titans fic last year and I didn't feel like doing it again this year so I tried my luck at Shesh and Rin hopefully he was IC the guy's just so dang complicated. Anyways I'm gonna post a chapter fic for him and Rin soon hopefully till then Happy Reading Princess Starfire


End file.
